Teach You To Love Again
by xInUaDdIcTx
Summary: After having his heart broken by Kikyou he vowed to never love again. But can he stick to that vow when he meets Higurashi Kagome and sparks fly. And also…what’s up with Kagome?…What can she be trying so hard to hide? InuxKag MirxSan SesxRi
1. Chapter 1

**Teach you to love again**

Author: xInUaDdIcTx

**Summary**: After having his heart broken by Kikyou he vowed to never love again. But can he stick to that vow when he meets Higurashi Kagome and sparks fly. And also…what's up with Kagome?…What can she be trying so hard to hide? InuxKag MirxSan SesxRi

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha and his gang

**Prologue: **A new home

A beautiful girl, dressed in a tight red and black leather jumpsuit holding a black helmet in one arm and keys in the other, walked to a man dressed in all black.

"I'm here. What do you want?" asked the beauty in irritation.

"You're moving." Responded the black-dressed man ignoring her tone.

"Gee. So soon? Let me guess…better business." She said in a boring manner.

"Yes. And I'm done with everything here" He said.

She gave him a bored look, "How so?"

He looked at her with a smirk, "You've beaten every single beginner, intermediate riders, expert riders, and the best riders money can buy. You've also finished with every person I have asked you to deal with, and I have more money than I originally expected to have in this one. So…I think it's good to move on now…we could suck another city dry of its money…don't you?" he asked her cloyingly

She fixed him an icy stare, flipped her hair and turned her head, "Whatever, I'm outta here…" she started to walk towards her black, red, and silver motorcycle when she was stopped suddenly by a hand on her arm. She didn't turn knowing who it was.

"What do you want to know? Mm…Could it be you want to know how I did my job in just 4 days?" she asked teasingly

(Chuckle) "Is it me, or do you know me too well? And yes…I want to know how you beat 1,365 riders, sucked the money out of all the rider owners, stole more than half the profit from 2 of the most secured banks in Japan, and how you managed to kill 15 people all in just 4 days with just one scratch?"

She sneered and turned to look into those red eyes that she hated from the first time she saw them.

She took his arm off of her and put it at his side. She then closed in on him

"Very easily…you see I had an advantage…" she said into his ear.

"And what would that be…" he asked huskily, getting into the mood

She chuckled, "I'm a woman, very persuasive, and…"

"And…" he said not seeing the blade she had taken out from his jacket

Suddenly the man was on the ground with the girl pinning him with a knife at his neck.

"And I'm deadly…"

The man just chuckled, "Very good, very good…too bad I control you or you would have probably killed me."

She wanted so bad to just rip his neck off right that moment but she knew he was right. She gave off a frustrated growl.

"Yeah, that's what I thought" he snickered as he was about to get up.

He couldn't believe when he felt a slight pierce on the side of his neck. He touched it and touched a warm liquid which was colored red.

"Let me guess, you're first cut, glad I was you're first in that field. I'm going to pack up now" she started to walk off yet again when she stopped short and with a small smirk looked back, "Oh and don't try to get someone to kill me tonight, it gets really boring after about 210 tries."

She giggled and walked to her ride. Once she was on that vehicle, she was gone in less than a second. You couldn't even see a blur…just…dust…

**Disclaimer- **this is for all chapters in story: I do not own Inuyasha (unfortunately)

**Chapter 1**-** The New Girl**

The morning sun rays fought to get through the shades of the window. It was a comfortable silence. The only sounds that could be heard were of the morning songs of the birds and slow calm breathing. The silence was suddenly broken by a very loud and annoying ringing sound. You could hear someone grumbling about _damn alarm, can't get any fucking sleep… stupid…not getting up…too tired…need more sleep,_ and then we hear a big slam as the alarm was (umm…) silenced. Then the door opened suddenly to reveal a boy. He had violet eyes, black hair pulled into a low small pony-tail, two earrings on his left ear and one on his right. He was dressed in a black shirt that said **!PERVERTS GET ALL THE FUN!**. And baggy dark-blue jeans and black tennis shoes. Purple prayer beads were wrapped around his right wrist.

"Get up your lazy ass Inuyasha! Or we're gonna be late!" yelled out the dark-haired boy.

Inuyasha grumbling said "Can't you get to school with your own damn car, Miroku!"

"May I remind you that my lovely car is in the workshop thanks to _someone _who claims he _burrowed _it and _crashed_ it into a flagpole." Miroku said it as calmly as he could, but his left eyebrow was tweaking; still remembering how his beautiful dark-purple and black colored Porsche Carrera GT looked after that fatal crash.

"Alright, alright … I'm going already." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Great! I'll be in the car!" Miroku said, heading out the door. On his way down the stairs he simply yelled, "Oh… Inuyasha, by the way …you have 10 minutes to get ready!"

"WHAT!"

Miroku smirked to himself hearing the shuffle of feet running about and laughed when he heard something or better yet a body crash to the floor.

5 minutes later…

Miroku looked out the window to the front door revealing a boy with long silver hair, golden eyes and two dog ears on top of his head. He was dressed in black jeans, a plain red muscle shirt, and black and red sneakers. Around his neck was a chain and if you looked closely you can clearly see a bump under his shirt that bump is a pink jewel that he always wore, although he won't admit why.

The hanyou quickly ran to his red Lamborghini Diablo.

Miroku looked at him, "Aren't you forgetting something."

Inuyasha looked at him with a look that said 'what are you talking about'

Then he pointed to his ears.

Inuyasha got the hint and said a concealment spell and then a light purple flashed throughout the hanyou and instead of a silver haired hanyou there was a blacked haired boy with dark violet eyes. His claws looked like human nails. And his fangs were gone. He then looked at Miroku and grumbled out a 'thanks'

Miroku said, "Your welcome, now can we a GO!"

Before he drove off he quickly said, "Hold on!" started the ignition and sped, totally breaking all speed limits.

Inuyasha and Miroku, thanks to Inuyasha's (ummm…) skilled driving, they made it to school in less than 5 minutes.

Before they got out of the car Miroku quickly said, "Inuyasha, I'll never get used to your kind of driving."

Inuyasha just snickered, "hmm... whatever wimp"

Just when Miroku was going to say a comeback he saw a very familiar figure not too far in a distance.

The figure quickly reached up to the boys, and the figure was revealed as a girl with long dark-brown hair that she held in a high pony-tail, brown eyes, with pink eye shadow. She had jean capris that hugged her waist and legs in all the right places, and a pink tank top. She wore a bracelet that had a charm in a shape of a kitten and another with a shape of a boomerang.

Inuyasha looked at her and said, "What's up Sango."

"Nothing much and you Inuyasha?" Sango casually said.

"Not…" Inuyasha cut himself off when he saw her eyes widened which was quickly followed by a loud scream of PERVERT and an even louder

SMACK

The cause of the commotion was on the ground with a clear red hand-print on his face.

"Heh... heh… I'm sorry my lovely Sango but I just couldn't help myself…heh…"

"When will you ever." Said Sango in a matter-in-fact way

"My lovely Sango, I am injured by your words" placing his hands dramatically to his chest, "that hurt my emotions"

"Oh spare me, perv" said Sango, anger reaching her again

Through all of this Inuyasha was just watching enjoying the show. Until a certain girl caught his sight, and it wasn't a good one.

There walking in all her glory was Miko Kikyou in the middle of her gang, having her straight black hair in two messy buns. She wore a pink shirt that looked like it was teared off in the wrong places, exposing her stomach and a lot of cleavage. She was wearing a black mini _mini_ skirt with spiked black high heels. And too much make-up

On her right was Windess Kagura, with her hair in her usual high bun with two feathers sticking out on the top. She was wearing a white V-neck sleeveless shirt, where the V ran down to show a little more cleavage than a girl should, the shirt also exposed her stomach and her purple bra. Dark- purple short-shorts that really hugged her waist and ass, and purple high pumps.

On her left was Windess Kanna, who wore her shoulder-length snow-white hair down with two black flowers on each one of her ears. She wore a black wife-beater that showed enough cleavage that any boy would just drool all over. And a white skirt as short as Kikyou's and white pumps.

Inuyasha quickly turned away '_fuck…fuck…fuckfuckfuck…what do I do…umm…run for it…no…umm…maybe just maybe she wont recognize me and just walk past me…please don't let her recognize me…'_

"Oh…hello Inuyasha." Said Kikyou casually.

'_Damn!'_

"Oh…uh… hey Kikyou…didn't see ya there…"

"Well, well, well …see you haven't changed much Inuyasha…you're still as you were when I left you… dumb and pathetic" snickered Kikyou

"Shut the hell up Kikyou…you don't look too hot yourself." Inuyasha countered with an angry glare.

Kikyou's mouth gaped open slightly, and she pretended to be surprised but then she slyly smiled.

"Oh Inuyasha, your lucky I'm merciful or everybody would know what a really disgusting creature you are. HA and to think you actually thought I loved you HAHA it gets me every time." She went laughing off with Kagura and Kanna not so behind.

Inuyasha stood there motionless as he kept beating himself up for everything that happened between Kikyou and him.

Miroku and Sango looked at Inuyasha. They just stood there watching him waiting for something to happen. The silence was getting to Sango and just when she was about to say something the bell rang, signaling for students to go to homeroom.

The trio looked at each other and Sango said, "Inuyasha don't let her get to you like that."

"I know I shouldn't but I just can't help it" Inuyasha said sounding defeated.

"Come on you guys or we will be late for class." Miroku announced

"Right" Inuyasha said, grateful for the change of subject, "let's go!"

The trio began walking quickly to class.

On their way to class Inuyasha bumped into someone and the person fell. He thanked god that there were only 3 books. He looked down at the person and found that it was a girl with raven-black hair. The girl grabbed about two books and he reached for the last one at the same time she did. Their hands touched, they both got a pleasuring chill down their spines and they looked at each other. Blue-grey clashed with violet and they stared at each other for a while. Then the bell rang and she mumbled out a sorry and thanks and ran before he could say anything. He then got up and ran to catch up with his so called "friends" who didn't even wait for him. He caught up with them and they quickly made their way to homeroom.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango got to class just as the bell rang.

"Ah…I see you three made it just in time" Ms. Tankini said "please take your seats"

The trio took the three empty desks at the back of the classroom.

As soon as they were settled Ms.Tankini announced, "We have a new student joining us this year!"

Immediately as she said that the class started whispering and talking.

"Calm down please so I may introduce our new student" the teacher said raising her voice a little to get the message across the classroom.

"Class I present to you your new classmate, Higurashi Kagome." Just when the teacher said that a girl came into the room holding 3 books.

Inuyasha immediately recognized the eyes and took a closer look to the girl that he had cr5ashed into earlier. He had never seen someone as beautiful as that girl.

Inuyasha couldn't stop staring at her. She had raven-black hair, which had shining natural blue highlights; which stopped a little above her waist. She had a flawless heart-shaped face, beautiful blue-grey eyes full of life and something mysterious. Her lips a rosy red, nice little nose. She was wearing a casual white halter top that showed very little cleavage. From there she wore a jean mini skirt that hugged her waist nicely and stopped at mid-thigh. Then you can see her nicely shaped legs, and she was wearing white tennis shoes. She had a rich creamy olive skin color. She didn't wear much make-up just some lip-gloss and some blush. And a wrist bracelet that looked like a rosary but with fangs, it looked liked she wrapped it around her small wrist many times to keep it on and a necklace with a heart shape chain on it that adorned her tanned neck.

Inuyasha didn't know if it was instinct or not but he inhaled deeply and smelled her scent. It was that of bloomed cherry blossoms with fresh strawberries. He couldn't get enough of it. It made him feel like he was in an endless bliss.

His day-dreaming was rudely interrupted by a certain pervert.

"Hey Inuyasha!...earth to Inuyasha!" Miroku said while waving his hand in his best-friend's face.

Inuyasha rudely slapped his hand away and yelled but not too much to cause a scene "I hear you, you fucking dumbass!"

"Well…seems as I woke you up from a pleasant dream, my friend" Miroku stated rather then asked.

Inuyasha looked at him with a menacing glare "none of your business…now what do you want"

"Nothing… I just wanted you to stop your mouth from drooling…it looked weird"

"Shut up!" yelled Inuyasha, while stupidly wiping his mouth and noticing there was indeed drool.

"Anyway…don't you think the new girl is hot" said Miroku while trying to ignore Inuyasha wiping his mouth.

"Oh Please…" was his rude response

Inuyasha then looked back at the front of the class. He noticed that the classroom was silent, after looking around he found out why, all the other boys in the class were also drooling. He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy '_what the fuck…why am I jealous! I don't even know her'_

The silence was broken by a wolf whistle.

"KOUGA WOLF! You apologize right this minute to Miss. Higurashi!" the teacher said with anger in her voice

A boy in the middle of the classroom with his long brown hair held in a high pony-tail, piercing cerulean eyes, tanned skin, and wore a cocky smirk dressed in baggy jeans and a brown muscle shirt, with black snickers said, "Why should I when I meant say she is HOT and I did, so I'm not taking it back" he expressed the HOT very clearly.

The teacher grew red with anger and Kagome just rolled her eyes.

"Kagome, I would like to apologize for that" Ms. Tankini said apolitically.

The new girl looked at the teacher and smiled, "it's alright"

"Well…we should probably get you a seat, ne?" asked the teacher

"Umm…let's see then" right when the teacher said that all males in the class raised their hands in a quick motion (except for Inuyasha who was still figuring what was happening to him) "…how about you take a seat next to… Mr.Taisho" Tankini said, content with her decision, "Inuyasha please raise your hand so Kagome can seat herself, please"

Inuyasha snapped out of his deep thought when he heard his name called on. After quickly catching the last words the teacher said he couldn't believe this was happening. He quickly (more like in the speed of light) raised his hand. He heard all the other boys groan.

Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha and gave off a small smirk. Inuyasha thought his heart would stop right there, '_what's wrong with me all she did was smile and I'm having a spasm…but she does look cuter when she smiles…WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT…damn she's coming over…ok Inuyasha be calm…be calm…'_

He watched her intently; how her hips moved to her movement.

He looked at her and with all his might he tried not to stutter, "hey…umm…I'm Inuyasha" (oh…well at least he tried not to be stupid)

As soon as the words left his mouth he smacked his head '_IDIOT…remember the teacher said your name loud and clear…she's probably gonna think I'm kind of like some big loser…'_

Kagome thought this boy was weird. She could see that he was practically beating himself off for the little remark. She giggled and extended her hand out politely.

Inuyasha snapped out of it when he saw the presence of a delicate hand. He whipped his head to the owner, surprised.

Kagome giggled as she shook her, "My name is Kagome, and it's nice to meet you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gave her a cocky smirk and took the delicate hand in his rough one, "Right back at ya."

Kagome smirked that cocky smirk as well and they just stared at each other shaking hands.

To Inuyasha and Kagome's surprise they had the same schedule except she had study in the library and he in the computer room.

As he watched her in music class, which is right before gym, he saw something that caught his attention immediately.

As Kagome brushed her hair off her neck, he caught sight of a cut or better yet a gash…and it looked deep…and…fresh…

Hoped you liked the first chapter…this is my first fanfiction…sob…I'm so happy…sob. Oh by the way, they are in their third year at Shikon. Reviews please…


	2. Chapter 2 – Just One Minute in the Past…

**Chapter 2 – Just One Minute in the Past… **

'_Dammit…why didn't I feel it…how did it come off so easily…where the hell is it!!'_ These were the thoughts of a frantic Kagome looking frantically inside her locker and her bag

"Umm…did you drop this?" asked a girl to her right holding an average sized first-aid kit

Kagome looked at it, "Hehe…Yes, yes it is! Wherever did you find it, I was looking all over!"

"It was right here on the floor…why do you have this anyway?" asked the girl curiously

Kagome smiled and grabbed the kit from her hands, "Well, you can never be too careful ya know…hehe"

"Uh…right…" the girl replied as she started to walk away from her

"Damn…first day and I already made myself look like such a loser…" she mumbled

"As I remember…the Kagome I know was not even close to being a loser" remarked a cool voice to her left

Kagome turned and smirked, "Thanks for that little show earlier"

The boy bowed in response, "Anything for you angel"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "And I see you haven't given up on that little pet name either…huh, Kouga"

Kouga smirked, revealing a fang, "Of course not I love that name…and there was a time when you loved that name too ya know…"

"Yeah well…that was a long, long, long, LONG time ago…"

Kouga continued to look at her and as he looked at her his eyes started to trail down to her neck. He started to reach for it but she caught his hand in a flash

"Don't touch it…it stings…"

"Still haven't gotten free huh…"

"It's not as easy for me as it was for you…"

Kouga gave a sigh, "Come on hurry up…or we'll be late for gym"

"Since when did you become such a dedicated student?" she asked with snicker

"Shut up, come on…and let me bandage it for you"

"I can do it on my own ya know" she said with an annoyed voice

But even though Kagome said that, she handed the first aid kit to him without a fight

* * *

"Inuyasha's got a crush on the new girl!" 

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"Do not!"

"Oh Inuyasha you so like her!"

"Do not!"

"Inuyasha and Kagome sitting on a tree…K-I-S-S-"

"Shut Up!!!"

Sango laughed as Inuyasha furiously squeezed Miroku's cheeks

Sango turned and got a glimpse of something…or better yet of a pair of someones…She shook her head and looked back at the scene and saw no one there

"Sango?"

"What do you see?" asked Inuyasha

Inuyasha slowly got up to look at what she was looking at and Sango quickly intervened

"It was nothing…I just spaced out that's all…um lets go run those laps that we're suppose to run" she said quickly as she took his arm and drove him away from the scene

"But-"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!"

"God!! Shut Up!! Come back here and face me like a Man!!" yelled a slighty blushing Inuyasha as he sprinted off after Miroku

Sango looked back and shook the image off…

* * *

"You think she saw us?" 

"Nah, I pulled you out of her sight just in time"

"Good…I don't want people getting suspicious of this damn scratch"

"Kagome, it's more like a gash that needs to be taken care of"

"Kouga, you and I both know that compared to the rest this is just a scratch"

"Yeah…you're right…"

"Almost done?"

"Uh…yeah…"

Kagome touched the new bandages, "Umm…can you"

"Did anyone see it before…"

"No…just you"

"Alright then…"

Kouga took out a small container, took out some cream-like substance, and rubbed on top of the bandaged area. In a matter of seconds the bandages disappeared and it looked like Kagome never had a bandaged neck before

Kagome went to touch her neck again but Kouga caught her hand, "Don't touch it when it's still wet"

"Right"

Kagome withdrew her hand and was getting up when she felt herself being hugged from behind. Kagome didn't react at all to the hug

"Kouga…"

"Just give me this…I've missed you…I've thought about you…I still-"

"Don't…you know you don't…you say you do but you don't…not really anyway…"

"Dammit Kagome I do-"

"I'll give you this moment…I'll give you one minute like it was in the past…but that's it and only if you don't say it…"

Kouga stood still for a second, "Alright…give me a minute of the past…"

Kagome gave a relieved sigh and wrapped her arms around the ones that were holding her and leaned into him. Kouga hugged more tightly and put his head in the nook of her neck, being careful with the now invisible injury.

And the two stood there for exactly one minute…just holding onto each other…holding onto what was a long time ago…holding onto one minute in the past…

* * *

'_No…it couldn't have been…she's new…they don't even know each other…and that gash…to her neck…that gash…it looked so bad…nah…I didn't see anything this morning and how could she have gotten a gash like that in such a short amount of time…I'm going crazy…_' 

Sango shook off those thoughts and the image of Kouga tenderly bandaging the deep gash on Kagome's neck…

**

* * *

**

**Im so frickin sorry…ive updated after about two million years…im very sorry…I haven't updated any of the others either…I have A LOT of work to do…anywayzz this chappie was kinda short and didn't have much inuxkag but I had to establish the relationship between Kouga and Kagome..sorry…pleazz review…and ill try to update faster now…bye..thankxxx…review… **


End file.
